Late At Night
by Hannahe93
Summary: Bella can't sleep. What can she do to get her mind off Edward? FIRST FANFIC. Be nice, please.


**Okay, heres my first crack at a fanfic. I undertand if its not that good, but thats what reviews are for. Please let me know what you think, because I plan on writing more in the near future, and Id love to know if theres anything I should work on. **

**Also: I don't own any of the characters of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

I had showered and brushed my teeth slower than usual tonight, taking my time so I could concentrate on my thoughts. Lately I had one thing stuck on my mind: _Edward. _His name swam through my mind every second of the day, accompanying the face that I saw every time I closed my eyes.

I walked to my room slowly as well, because I knew who would be waiting for me when I got there. Edward is always there at night while I sleep. Before he started doing this, I always had really vivid nightmares. Now, I don't get them as much as I did, and Im sure that he's the reason for that. Its like I rely on him now for a good nights sleep. I always feel so comfortable in his arms, no matter how cold they might be. It just feels so _right.  
_

I opened my door to find an empty room. "Edward?" I asked into the dark, with no response. 'Where could he possibly be?' I thought to myself, crawling into bed and pulling the covers up to my shoulders.

This was weird. He NEVER missed a night without telling me, and I must admit, I was really disappointed. More than I should have been.

After many failed attempts at falling asleep, I finally reached over to my bed stand and grabbed my Ipod. When I chose a song to listen to, I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics, trying not to concentrate on Edward not being there.

As I listened to the music, I opened my eyes. I couldn't help but think about him. The song reminded me of him. I didn't change it, I thought that maybe thinking about him would allow me to fall asleep without his actual presence. I turned up the volume.

_I close my door at night  
__But they get in all right  
__And she turns on the light_

_I held her hand so tight  
__Cause words don't come out right  
__And she sees things at night_

_We are closer to the door  
__I don't get scared no more  
__But I don't know the score_

_If I could hold them in my hand  
__I'd make them understand  
__Im not a haunted mind  
__Im not a thoughtless kind_

_If I could put them in a jar  
__I know they wouldn't scar  
__I'd do it if I could  
__I hope you know I would_

'I love this song', I thought to myself during the guitar solo. It just seemed perfect for the mood. I closed my eyes and turned over. 'Edward, where the hell are you?' I felt like saying into the night. I really missed him. The words returned in the song:

_I close my door at night  
__But she gets in alright  
__So I turn on the light_

_I, I held her hand too tight  
__Too hard to make it right  
__So I could sleep at night_

_If I could hold them in my hand  
__I'd make them understand  
__I'm not a haunted mind  
__I'm not a thoughtless kind_

_If I could put them in a jar  
__I know they wouldn't scar  
__I'd do it if I could  
__I hope you know I would_

_I'd do it if I could  
__I hope you know I would._

_I'd do it if I could  
__I hope you know I would._

I replayed the song when it ended. I felt really calm and relaxed, but still really frustrated about Edward. Is it really that hard to miss one night without him? I mean come on. I can't be that pathetic…….can I?

My music was so loud that it was a miracle I heard the faint "_Bella?_" coming from my window.

I sat upright fast, nearly ripping my headphones off. Edward grinned when I looked at him, and he entered my room quietly and cautiously. I didn't even realize that I was grinning too. "Sorry I'm late, love" he said as I pulled off my headphones and put my Ipod back. "Don't worry about it," I said, as he pulled me into a hug and rested me against his chest.

I was now perfectly content.

**A/N:  
Okay, that was my first fanfic. I really hope you liked it, so please let me know what you think by reviewing. You don't necessarily have to, but it would be nice.**

**The song used is Late At Night by Buffalo Tom. Its a great song, everyone should listen to it.**

**I hope to make more stories soon, so if you liked what you read, you can expect more on the way soon! **


End file.
